


Nightwing

by The_Uninformed_Zennial



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Uninformed_Zennial/pseuds/The_Uninformed_Zennial
Summary: A poem about Dick's transition from Robin to Nightwing I wrote for my creative writing class this year. Deals with the feelings between Dick and Bruce surrounding that time period. Also full of fluff!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> As anyone who has been reading my other fic "Dick's Apartment" can tell, I'm slightly obsessed with Dick Grayson right now. So, when I was tasked with writing a poem about a pre-existing story for my creative writing class, of course I had to do it on this subject. As I was rereading it I thought I might as well post it here. So, enjoy!

Batman and Robin,

The crime-fighting duo.

Robin runs and they fire,

Batman creeps and they scream.

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson,

The billionaire and his ward.

Bruce smiles at the banquets,

Dick hides his bruises from the guests.

Two strangers tied by tragedy,

Two children left alone.

A cold empty Manor 

and a mountain full of gold.

Batman and Robin,

The silent observers of death.

Turning pain into justice,

And justice into the end.

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson,

The unbreakable bond,

An unspoken phrase,

Father and son.

The pain and the nightmares,

The fear of love, the lack of trust.

It’s time the Robin flew the coop,

It’s time the Robin grew up.

I’m leaving, Batman,

The Robin says,

I’m tired of shadows,

I’m done with death.

Farewell, Robin,

The Batman calls,

A hushed voice whispers,

Farewell my son.


End file.
